


Pining over you is hard

by n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, College Life, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Party, Pining Eiji, Truth or Dare, banana fish - Freeform, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y/pseuds/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y
Summary: Eiji has been pining after Ash since the start of college. Will a game of truth or dare help him get the confidence to tell Ash?





	Pining over you is hard

It had been a long day at college. Eiji had just started at college and it hadn’t even gone a month but he was already tired of college life. 

His roommate was an annoying Chinese boy called Yut-Lung who was always overly dramatic and walking around their room as if it was his runway.

It was not that Eiji disliked Yut-Lung, on the contrary they got along pretty well. But on days when Eijis head hurt and he had an exam in two days it was not very fun to listen to Yut-Lung sing along to a Chinese song. His singing voice sounded like a dying cat and it made the headache even worse.

“Please can you be quite?” Eiji asked but Yut-Lung didn’t hear him or he ignored him. Not bothering to keep listening to the awful sound, he grabbed his books and pencils and walked out. Slamming the door a bit too loud but he didn’t bother to care.

He knew he could always ask Shorter if he could study in his dorm. But he knew if Ash was there he wouldn’t get anything done. 

Ash was Shorters roommate and the smartest and most beautiful boy in college or even the whole world, yes Eiji got it bad. 

Eiji had met Shorter in English class and they had directly became friends. They had made plans to eat lunch together and then Ash had joined them. 

He had made a big scene about how unfair the principle was and how he hated every teacher. He hadn’t even noticed Eiji until Shorter had cleared his throat and pointed at Eiji.

Ash’s eyes had lighted up and a smirk had settled on his perfectly shaped lips. 

“Nice to meet you I’m Ash.” Eiji had shaken his hand and said his name. 

After that meeting they had gotten to know each other a lot and Eiji usually hung out with Shorter and Ash. 

After one week he knew he had a big crush on Ash and it had become painful to be close to him. He was 100 % sure Ash didn’t like him.

That’s why he would prefer it if Shorter was alone in their dorm so he could get his studying done.

He opened the door and there Shorter sat, thank god he was alone. 

“Sorry, can I study here my roommate is having a singing battle by himself.” 

Shorter laughed and nodded for him to walk inside. Eiji put down his things on the desk and pulled out the chair to start with his homework.

After one hour he was soon done and he really didn’t want to bother Shorter anymore, maybe he needed the desk soon.

He gathered his things and thanked Shorter. Before he could leave, the door opened and there he stood. 

Ash,

His hair was windswept like he had been running and he was lightly panting. His blue green eyes almost sparkled when he saw Eiji and Eijis heart almost died then and there.

“Hi Eiji.” He smiled and walked closer so he could pat his head. Eiji hated when people patted his head but when Ash did it, it felt nice, comfortable.

“Hi” It took all his willpower to not blush and make a fool out of himself. 

Ash turned to Shorter and they started talking about some party that would take place in the evening. Eiji started to walk out but before he was out the door Ash called for him.

“Would you like to come to the party tonight?” He asked and smiled that dazzling smile. 

Before Eiji could think about the pros and cons of going to the party he nodded because of course he couldn’t say no to Ash. 

“Is it okay if I bring my roommate?” He asked, he did not want to go alone. Even if Yut-Lung could be a pain in the ass, he was still Eijis friend and support. 

“Yes of course bring anyone you want.” His smile never faltered but something in his eyes looked a bit sad. It was probably nothing because the next second Eiji couldn’t see it anymore. 

———

“Why do I have to go to this party again?” Yut-Lung had dramatically fallen on his bed with his hand over his face. He looked like an ancient tragic theatre.

Eiji chuckled and started to look for an outfit. That would look good but not make him look over dressed. 

“Because I don’t want to go by myself.” He picked up a pair of black skinny jeans and a light pink oversized sweatshirt. It would make him look stylish but he could still stay comfy, that was a big plus.

“But you know Shorter and Ash will probably be.. oh that’s why you want me to come. So I can make sure you don’t do anything embarrassing in front of him. I see how it is.” He smirked and moved to a sitting position on his bed. 

Eiji could feel his cheeks burn out of embarrassment, how did he figure it out? He had never told Yut-Lung about his crush. He knew he would tease him all the time if he knew. 

“I do not like him.” He muttered and pulled the sweatshirt over his head. 

“Yeah keep on telling yourself that.” He laughed again teasingly and walked over to his wardrobe.

“Okay I will come.” His voice was neutral but the smirk on his face told Eiji that he was up to something. He almost regretted inviting him now, but what was done was done. 

 

——-

 

They arrived at the party an hour later than it started. Eiji blamed it on Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung had taken ages to find the perfect outfit and of course it was way over dressed. He could never wear subtle clothes, no it always needed to be over the top and noticeable. 

He was wearing a black silk crop top and a leather skirt that was way to short and a pair of glitter thigh high boots, with the highest heal Eiji had ever seen. 

His hair was braided in princess Leah style and made him look really cool. Eiji almost envied his long hair. But he would never have the courage to grow it out.

It was way too crowded for Eijis liking when they got out from their room. Almost everyone from their hallways plus some other students had crowded into the small kitchen and living room.

Yut-Lung looked bored and not even when multiple people stared at him and told him he looked great, did it seem to lift his party mood.

“Come on let’s find Ash, Shorter and Sing.” Eiji suggested before Yut-Lung would get the idea to run away. Yut-Lung stoped and Eiji knew he had succeeded with his words. 

He had had his assumptions for a long time now that his roommate had a crush on Sing. With a blush colouring Yut-Lungs cheeks it was almost confirmed. 

They walked through the crowd of drunk people, the music pumping loudly through the hallway.

After a few minutes of trying to find Ash and the others they finally saw Shorters purple hair. Thank god for his hair!

“You made it.” Shorter shouted and hugged Eiji. When he tried to hug Yut-Lung, Yut-Lung turned around and ignored him. He had never been very good with personal contact and especially not when Shorter was a bit drunk and clingy.

“Hi.” Sing showed up behind Shorter and smiled widely at both Eiji and Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung froze and slowly turned around to look at his crush. 

Eiji could see his roommates flushed cheeks and how he froze up like a statue. 

“Hi.” He stuttered and walked away quickly, muttering that he would get some drinks. 

“I don’t think he likes me very much.” Sing said and looked down.

“He’s just nervous.” Eiji tried to help but Sing gave him a doubtful look.

“Yut-Lung, nervous. He’s the definition of confidence. He just hates me that’s all.” He let out a frustrated sigh and walked away towards he bathroom.

“Wow when will they ever confess that they like each other.” Shorter sighed and shook his head. Eiji stared at him with wide eyes. He thought he was the only one who knew about their idiotic pining but apparently not.

“Probably never, Sing thinks Yut-Lung hates him and Yut-Lung is too embarrassed that he has feelings that he can’t say a word.” Ash said, he had popped up without Eiji seeing him. He smirked when he saw Eiji and placed a hand on Shorters shoulder. 

“How’s the party been without me oniichan?” Ash had started teasing Eiji with calling him oniichan just a few days after they had gotten to know each other. 

Ash was just a year younger but he made it very clear that Eiji was much older according to Ash. 

“It was better when you weren’t here.” Eiji teased back and smiled sweetly towards Ash. Shorter muttered “idiots in love” which made Eijis cheeks heat up. He hoped to all the Japanese gods that Ash hadn’t heard Shorter. 

“Should we play a game or something at our dorm, tt’s way too crowded here.” Shorter said and it was true. You could barely hear a thing anyone said. They both nodded and Eiji went to find Yut-Lung and Sing.

——

They where sitting on the floor in Shorter and Ash’s dorm room. Eiji sat next to Yut-Lung and Sing, they both looked uncomfortable and seemed like they didn’t want to be there at all. It was probably because they sat so close to each other.

Eiji didn’t have much time to dwell over his roommates feelings he was way too occupied by Ash. Ash sat across of him, giving Eiji the perfect view to look at him. 

He would probably have spent the rest of the night just looking at Ash if Shorter hadn’t cleared his throat and stood up.

Everyone’s gaze turned to him and he smirked down at the small circle of people. 

“So let’s start with a game. Any ideas?” No one said anything, not wanting to play any drinking games at all. Eiji hated drinking games especially truth or dare, he hoped with every cell in his body that they would not pick truth or dare.

What if someone asked a question to him and they would find out that he had a crush on Ash, a big enormous crush.

“Let’s just play truth or dare.” Sing muttered, clearly wishing to be anywhere else but here. Shorter sat down and the smirk on his face grew even bigger. 

“Okay let’s start. We will use a bottle to spin, and whoever it points on will have to choose truth or dare.” He said and started to spin the bottle. 

It spun for a few seconds before it pointed at Sing. Sing looked like he wanted to die and Shorter looked like the happiest and most evil person.

“Ohh truth or dare cousin.” Sing looked clearly uncomfortable and he probably wished he hadn’t suggest to play truth or dare. 

“Dare.” He said meeting Shorters eyes challenging. Shorter looked annoyed that he choose dare instead of truth. He would probably have exposed Sing about his feelings for Yut-Lung if he had chosen truth.

“Hmm, okay I dare you to kiss the person you like the most in this room.” 

Sings face turned red like a traffic light and he stared daggers at Shorter.

“I. Will. Not.” He gritted out through his teeth. Shorter looked clearly annoyed and they both started to argue loudly.

Eiji didn’t bother to watch them instead he looked over at Ash. He was looking at the scene smiling and almost laughing. His cheeks would make small dimples whenever he smiled and Eiji wanted nothing else than to kiss them.

Ash looked over and their eyes met. Eiji froze but he didn’t turn his eyes away. He loved to look into Ash’s eyes even if it was embarrassing that he had caught him staring.

“Okay fine I will do it, you shitty cousin.” Eiji broke the eye contact and missed Ash’s eyes directly. Sing stood up and sighed loudly.

“This doesn’t mean I like this person in that way. I just like him like a friend or a neighbor.”

“A neighbor?” Shorter laughed and Sing punched him in the arm.

Sing walked over to Yut-Lung, Yut-Lung looked like he was dying and Sing looked even worse.

“Sorry, I know you hate me.” Sing said before  he pressed his lips against Yut-Lungs. Eiji thought he would just give him a quick peck but Sing kissed Yut-Lungs lips one more time. Then another time and then Yut-Lung threw his arms around Sings neck and pulled him closer. 

Sing gasped and they both deepened the kiss. Your-Lung pulled him closer so Sing had to sit down onto his lap. They kissed even more, just breaking apart for a few seconds to take a breath.

After five minutes of kissing it was getting way too awkward when Yut-Lung started to pull of Sings shirt. Shorter cleared his throat and they both flew apart quicker than lightning.

Sheepishly they returned to their seats. 

“Are you okay?” Eiji whispered in Yut-Lungs ear. His face was flushed and he looked half dead and happier than ever before at the same time. 

He just nodded and smiled at Eiji before continuing to stare dreamily at the floor.

“Okay my turn.” Sing spun the bottle and it landed on Ash.

“Truth or dare.”

“Hard question. I think I will chose truth. I have nothing to hide.” Eiji almost felt sad that Ash didn’t choose dare and would kiss him, if he even would have chosen him.

“Is it true that you are the smartest student in America?” Both Ash and Shorter snorted.

“Yes and that’s the lamest question ever. Did Yut-Lung kiss up all your brain cells?” Sing flushed to a dark red and looked ashamed down on the floor. 

“My turn.” He said and spinned the bottle. Eiji was holding his breath, pleading to every god out there that it would not stop on him.

The bottle slowed down and Eiji let out a breath of relief when it stopped on Shorter.

“Dare.” He said and smirked challenging towards Ash.

“I dare you to kiss Yut-Lung until Sing gets enough and says stop.”

“Why would I say stop.” Sing muttered annoyed. Your-Lung starred daggers at him and he looked pissed and sad. He stood up and pulled Shorter by the the collar of his shirt until their lips met.

The kiss was deep and Shorter almost fell backwards. Shorter pulled at Yut-Lungs hair making him moan loudly. Eiji could see Sing clenching his fists so hard the knuckles turned white and he was growling lowly. He looked like he wanted to rip Shorters head of.

His eyes didn’t leave them. 

“Stop.” He shouted and stood up to push Shorter away from Yut-Lung. Sing spinned him around so they where facing each other and then he kissed him instead. Yut-Lungs eyes widened before he melted into the kiss.

“Finally.” Ash said and Eiji turned around in surprise. Ash had moved over from his spot and sat down next to Eiji.

“Yeah.” Eiji said, he could feel his cheeks heat up and his stomach felt funny.

“I thought they would just tip toe around each other. Finally Sing had the courage to do something.” He smiled and patted Eijis legs. He usually did this when he wanted to rest his head on them, to make sure it was okay for Eiji.

Eiji nodded and Ash lay his head down on his thighs. His hair was soft and Eiji wanted nothing else than to run his fingers through the blonde locks.

“Your legs are as soft as pillows Eiji. Can’t I borrow them when I sleep?” He nuzzled into Eijis leg and Eiji thought he was about to die.

He didn’t have the time to come up with an answer before Sing started talking. They had broken up their kiss and where sitting with Yut-Lung in his lap.

“Okay let’s continue. Get up Ash and stop using Eiji as a body pillow.” Ash pouted but stood up and sat down at his original spot.

It was Shorters turn to spin the bottle. To Eijis despair it did land on him and of course Shorter was smirking like and idiot.

“What will it be, truth or dare?” Eiji didn’t know what was worse, truth or dare. Shorter already knew he liked Ash so what ever Eiji chose would be terrible.

“Dare.” At least he didn’t have to confess his feelings for Ash.

“Good choice my friend, I dare you to kiss Ash for five minutes.” Eiji froze and looked down on the floor. He didn’t want to kiss Ash like this. He would probably suck and Ash would think he was a loser.

Ash stood up and walked over to Eiji. He touched his cheek gently and lifted his head up so he would look at him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He said gently and Eiji loved him even more. He shook his head and smiled.

“I’m fine.” He was not fine, he was going to kiss Ash, Ash beautiful Ash who made him swoon .

Ash sat down in front of him and cupped his face with both his hands. He leaned closer to Eiji and closed his eyes. His long eyelashes really was as blonde as his hair. 

Their lips met and Eiji closed his eyes. It was slow and gently at first but then Eiji got some confidence back. He hugged him tightly and deepened the kiss. Ash let out a sigh of relief and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Eiji was shocked at first but after a few seconds he got used to it. It felt nice, more than nice, it felt amazing.

Ash started to run his fingers through Eijis hair pulling lightly at it. He bit down on Eijis lip and sucked on it, it made a loud popping sound when he let it go. It felt great and Eiji didn’t want it to end. He wanted Ash to kiss him, suck his lip and do even more things with him. 

Ash lips left his and he already missed them. But directly Ash started to kiss his cheek, chin and down to his neck. He made small kisses and some times small sucking marks where formed. 

He carefully pushed Eiji down so he lay on the floor and started to kiss down on his collarbone.

“Okay that’s enough.” Shorter shouted and when Eiji looked over at him his face was red out of embarrassment. 

Ash pulled away and Eiji thought he would go back to his place again. But he grabbed Eiji and sat down in his lap. Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash and rested his head on his shoulder.

The others continued to play but Eiji couldn’t hear them. He could just hear Ash’s breathing and the loud pounding of his heart. He kissed lightly on his neck and smiled when Ash blushed down to his ears.

“So what does this make us?” Ash asked, his voice was full of uncertainty and Eiji wanted to assure him that he wanted him and loved him more than anything.

“I want you to be my boyfriend if you will have me.” The blush on Ash’s cheeks grew darker and he nodded.

“I would love that.” He turned his face around and smiled widely at Eiji. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment what you think and a kudus!! <3


End file.
